will you marry me?
by xingyeolyeol
Summary: kris melamar lay dipanggung konser EXO , akankah lay menerimanya? lalu hadiah apa yang diberikan chanyeol kepada kris dan lay ? KRISLAY and other member /yoai/romance/fluff/PG-13


"**will you marry me?"**

Cast :

Zhang yixing

Wu yifan

And other members

Genre : romance, fluff…tentuin sendiri aja. Author ngak tahu …

Rate : PG-13

Length : drablle kepanjangan, oneshoot kependekan jadi author bingung …

Warning : this fic yaoi, ceritanya gaje, ngak jelas dan tidak sesuai EYD.

Don't like don't read…

happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tampan sedang tampil dengan gitarnya disebuah panggung megah. Dia tampil solo dengan lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Dia tersenyum manis dan memamerkan dimple manis di pipinya. Dia kelihatan puas dengan penampilannya, tepuk tangan dan sorak riuh penonton membuat bibirnya terus mengembangkan senyumnya.

"lay …lay … lay" sorak penonton begitu riuh memangil namanya.

"lay jjang"

"lay daebak"

"zhang yixing amazing"

"zhang yixing … I love you". Teriak riuh fans terus menggema panggung konser sebuah idol grup korea selatan tersebut.

Dan … tiba-tibanya sebuah teriak membuat lay terkaget sampai membulatkan matanya. Sebuah teriak sekelompok fans yang tepat berada didepan panggung dengan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan "krislay" ditangan mereka.

"krislay … jjang"

"krislay is real"

"krislay…krislay…krislay". Teriak itu terus menggema, berbaur dengan teriakan riuh lainnya. Walaupun hanya sekelompok kecil tapi lay cukup jelas mendengar teriak mereka apalagi dengan kertas yang ada ditangan para fans tersebut di angkat begitu tinggi sehingga sangat mudah untuk lay melihatnya.

Lay tersenyum manis, tidak disangka ada fans yang mendukung hubungannya dan kris. Walaupun dia dan kris tidak pernah mengumumkan ke publik tentang hubungan mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanya dan dilihatnya ke belakang, semua member muncul dari belakang panggung konser. Lay terlihat heran, bukankah seharusnya setelah penampilan solonya ini adalah penampilan kris dan chanyeol. Kenapa semua member masuk kepanggung, ini tidak ada dalam jadwal tampil konser mereka dan lay juga tidak sedang ulang tahun. Seseorang laki-laki tampan dan tinggi muncul dengan sebuah ikat bunga yang disembunyikan ditangannya. Semua member menghampirinya yang sedang bingung. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut, laki-laki itu berlutut dihadapannya dengan memberinya seikat bunga. Membuatnya semakin terlihat binggung apalagi teriak fans yang semakin keras melihat 11 member lainnya ikut kepangung dan tentu melihat apa yang kris lakukan sekarang.

"lay…sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan" suara laki-laki bernama kris membuyarkan lamunan lay dari kebingungannya.

"ne …?" lay masih terkejut dan belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak, aku mencintaimu lay". Lay mengnutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya tambah terkejut dengan ucapan laki-laki tampan didepannya.

"kr-kriiss" suara lay terlihat bergetar gugup. kekasihnya ini tidak mau membuat dia pingsan diatas panggung kan, tapi apa yang dia lihat sekarang, laki-laki didepannya ini benar-benar sukses membuatnya seperti orang gila.

"wowwowoowowo …. Krislay"

"KRISLAY MOMENT….."

"krislayyyyyyyy …. So sweet"

"krislay is real". Teriak fans begitu riuh saat kris mulai berbicara dan tentu juga teriakan dari 10 member lainnya.

"maaf kalau membuat semua terkejut, tapi bisa kalian diam dulu. Aku ingin berbicara" ucapan kris membuat semuanya diam. Mereka mengerti kalau kris ingin menyampaikan hal yang serius.

"Lay …5 tahun ini kurasa cukup untuk kita saling mengenal, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku dan aku sangat yakin akan itu. Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih resmi lagi. Aku tahu kau terkejut akan hal yang kulakukan ini, tapi kumohon kau mau menerimaku" ucapan kris sukses membuat para fans terkejut tapi tidak sedikit juga tersenyum puas, karena hal yang mereka percayai selama ini sangat nyata. Kris sedang berbicara hubungannya dengan lay, bukan hanya itu tapi kris sedang melamar lay. Krislay shipper makin mengangkat tinggi kertas yang mereka pegang.

"kris, apa maksud mu ?"

"Lay…kamu adalah anugerah yang tuhan kirimkan untukku, kau baik, manis dan selalu mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku bingung apalagi yang harus aku bicarakan, yang pasti aku sangat mencintaimu. Mau kah …. Kau …Ehmm…. Ehhmmmm ..ehmmmm"

"kris…lama" chanyeol mulai emosi dengan kris yang sulit berbicra.

"kris…cepat, sebelum lay pingsan" kini giliran luhan yang berbicara.

"kris cepat sedikit, kita sedang konser" kini giliran suho. Sedangkan lay yang masih berada dalam dunia bingungnya mulai terlihat mengumpulkan sedikit kesadarannya.

"lay…maukah kau menikah denganku?" Teriak riuh fans kembali menggema mendengar pernyataan kris. Kris melamar Lay diatas panggung.

"huaaaaaa… kris keren"

" Lay terima kris"

" terima … terima … terima" teriakan fans riuh dengan pernyatan mereka untuk menyuruh Lay menerima kris.

"akh … kau tidak mau ya ?" kris terlihat sedih. Member lainnya pun terlihat sama , gugup menunggu jawaban dari sang unicorn yang masih terlihat bingung sampai sekarang.

"bu-bukan be-begitu" jawab Lay gugup

"lalu"

"aku mau kris, aku mau menikah denganmu" kris langsung memeluk lay erat. Tepuk tangan dan teriak riuh kembali bergema. Sepertinya hari ini suara fans akan habis.

"yeahhhhhhhh ….." suara para member ikut bergema diseluruh penjuru.

"krislay akan menikah" ucap sehun semangat sambil memeluk luhan hyungnya. Chanyeol dan baekhyun juga tidak mau kalah ikut berpelukan seperti sehun dan luhan.

"akhirnya kris kau melakukannya juga" kini giliran leader exo-k suho. Lay sangat bahagia, ini seperti mimpi baginya. Kris melamarnya, rasanya dia ingin loncat dari gedung paling tinggi didunia untuk membuktikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan.

"sebelum kami melanjutkan penampilan kami yang tertunda. Kami ada sedikit hadiah kecil untuk semuanya dan tentu saja untuk pasangan ini" ucapan chanyeol semangat dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"iya… dan kami harap kalian semua menikmatinya" kini giliran sang soulmate baekhyun ikut berbicara.

"apa kalian mau tahu itu apa?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

"iya….." teriak fans serempak. Sedangkan lay kembali bingung, apalagi yang direncanakan para member untuknya, apakah mereka benar-benar ingin membuatnya pingsan diatas panggung. Disisi lain kris juga terheran, ini tidak ada dalam rencananya. Dan saat melihat muka chanyeol dan member lainnya, kris merasakan hawa tidak baik.

"kalian siap" chanyeol mulai memberikan aba-aba.

"siap …." Teriak fans

"oke…operator siap" chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya. Sebuah video diputar, membuat lay dan kris membulatkan mata mereka. Sedangkan member lain hanya tertawa. Para fans terus berteriak melihat video pendek itu diputar.

"akhhhhhhh ….. krislay"

"so sweet"

"romantis"

"aku iri dengan mereka"

"aku ingin jadi Lay" komentar-komentar terus terlontar dari semua yang hadir disana. Kris menatap chanyeol tajam,bahkan dia ingin menghajar chanyeol sekarang juga kalo mereka sedang tidak diatas panggung. Tentu saja yang mendapat tatapan tersebut hanya senyum puas dan mengangkat tangan membentuk tanda "peace". Sedangkan Lay hanya bisa menutup mukanya sepanjang video itu diputar, dia sangat malu.

"baiklah, apakah kalian menyukainya" tanya chanyeol kepada fans.

"iya ….." fans berteriak seakan suara mereka tidak pernah habis malam itu.

"baiklah, cukup sampai disini dulu. Kami akan melanjutkan konser kami" ucap suho membuat fans terlihat sedikit kecewa karena akan berakhirnya krislay moment tidak terkecuali para member yang lain. Semua member kembali kebelakang stage untuk melanjutkan konser, karena konser ini harus tetap berlanjut.

***other side

Di dapur drom sebuah idol grup terkenal memperlihatkan dua orang sedang terlihat mesra. Mungkin? Seorang laki-laki cantik sedang menghias kue yang baru dibuatnya sejam yang lalu. Sedangkan seorang laki-laki tampan sibuk merekam kekasihnya.

"Yifan berhenti …merekamku"

"tidak mau, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari chagi"

"berhenti menggombal yifan"

"aku tidak menggombal" ucapan kris yang sedari tadi terus merekam lay.

"kalau kau terus merekamku , kau tidak boleh menciumku selama sebulan"

Kris hanya tersenyum "hanya itu, ancamanmu tidak adakah yang lebih elit sedikit". Lay mendengus kesal. Kris bukannya takut tapi malah meremehkannya, lay berhenti menghias kuenya lalu menatap tajam namjachingunya. " kalau begitu kau tidak boleh tidur dikamar selama sebulan, tidak boleh bicara denganku dan aku tidak akan mengangkat telpon dan juga tidak akan membalas pesanmu selama sebulan" ucap lay berapi-api. Lay yakin kris akan takut mendengar ucapannya tadi, karena kris paling tidak bisa kalau lay sudah mendiamkannya bahkan hanya beberapa jam saja

"yakin, kau sanggup melakukannya" kris menyeringai. Lay terkejut, bukannya biasa kris akan takut kalo dia ancam begitu.

"tentu saja" lay kesal dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menghias kuenya. Kris makin gemas melihat namjachingunya yang terus mengumpat kecil sambil sibuk kembali menghias kue. Kris meninggalkan lay yang masih terus sibuk menghias kue, dan meletakkan kamera tanpa mematikannya. Lay tersenyum , akhirnya kris tidak merekamnya lagi. Bagaimana mungkin kris merekamnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti sekarang ini, rambut berantakan dan bajunya penuh tepung karena tadi dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan tepung kebajunya.

Ddrrrrtttt …dddrrrttttt…dddrrrrttttt….Sebuah telpon genggam berbunyi mengagetkan lay.

"halo…ne, apa ?"

"yifan, oh sebentar aku panggil dulu"

"gegeegegeggee …chanyeol menelpon" lay berteriak memangil kris. Kris mengambil telpon tersebut sambil memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. Lay terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kris. Kris terus berbicara pada chanyeol dan lay terus menghias kue dengan sedikit tersiksa dengan tangan kekar sang kekasih yang terus memeluknya. Lay berniat melepaskannya, tapi kris terlalu kuat memeluknya, jadi lay membiarkannya saja.

"ne…chanyeol, sebentar lagi kami berangkat. Yixing masih menghias kuenya. Arra …kami tidak akan terlambat. Bagaimana chagi, sudah selesai"

"bagaimana aku menyelesaikannya dari tadi kau menggangguku dan sekarang kau terus memelukku" lay mempout bibirnya. Semakin membuat kris gemas melihat namjachingunya.

"arra …maafkan aku" kris membalikkan tumbuh lay menghadapnya dan mencium lembut bibir lay. " kalau begitu cepat selesaikan, mereka menunggu kita di café". Lay hanya menganguk. Melupakan apa yang dia ucapankan 10 menit lalu kalau kris tidak boleh menciumnya. Tiba-tiba …

"yak … wu yi fan, sudah ku bilang kau tidak boleh mencium" teriak lay kesal, tapi sang namjachingu tidak mendengar karena sudah menghilang ntah kemana. Akhirnya lay selesai menghias kuenya.

"semoga si princes luhan menyukainya. Selamat ulang tahun luhannie, semoga kau mneyukai kue buatanku" ucap lay memasukkan kue buatannya kedalam kotak. Dan pergi kekamar untuk membersihkan diri kemudian pergi ke café dimana mereka akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk ulang tahun luhan.

Flashback

" kris …pinjam kameramu ya ? aku mau merekam baekhyun bernyanyi. Kameraku tertinggal diruang latihan"

"ambil saja dikamar"

"ok…terima kasih sayang" ucap chanyeol membuat sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

"kau…berhenti memangilku begitu. Hanya yixing yang boleh memangilku begitu"

"arra …tentu aku sangat tahu itu sayang" chanyeol lagi-lagi membuat kris bergidik ngeri. Chanyeol mengambil kamera kris dikamar. Kemudian langsung pergi kekamar untuk kembali ke tujuan awalnya, tentu saja merekam baekhyun benyanyi. Saat menunggu baekhyun selesai berbicara dengan kyungsoo di depan pintu kamar mereka, chanyeol mengecek kamera kris. Senyum mengembang di muka chanyeol saat melihat video yang di rekam kris beberapa hari lalu. Video yang merekam kegiatan lay menghias kue dan tentu aksi kris yang mencium lay. Sebuah ide kecil muncul di otak chanyeol , dia menghidupkan komputer miliknya dan langsung menyalin video tersebut. Entah mengapa tapi chanyeol rasa kalau video ini cukup berguna untuk mengerjai sang rapper exo-m.

"kris …kau mati ditanganku" chanyeol menyeringai.

Dan kesempatan yang ditunggu datang, saat kris menceritakan kalau dia ingin melamar lay diatas panggung waktu mereka konser nanti. Chanyeol langsung teringat dengan video yang dia simpan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah ide kembali muncul diotaknya, kemudian dia memperlihatkan video tersebut kesemua member dan meminta persetujuan untuk idenya. Dan …tralalallala , tentu saja semua member menyetujuinya.

Flashback end

Konser itu berakhir dengan sukses. Semua member sekarang sudah berada didrom, mereka menyiapkan sedikit kejut untuk kris dan lay.

"yeah…mari kita bersulang untuk pasang kita" ucap chanyeol semangat.

"yeah …" semua terlihat bahagia. Konser yang sukses dan tentu bahagia lagi karena lay menerima kris. Kris terus megenggam tangan lay, kris menatap lay dalam, lay juga menatapnya. kris mencium lay lembut seakan lupa kalau mereka sedang bersama yang lainnya. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala dan akhirnya mereka memilih pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli tersebut, membiarkan mereka menikmati malam ini.

"chanyeol…aku juga mau kau melamarku seperti itu" ucap baekhyun manja.

"kau mau aku melamarmu juga" baekhyun menganguk.

"aku ingin chanyeol melamarku diatas panggung juga"

"benarkah…tapi aku tidak mau melamarmu" baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"chanyeol tidak mencintaiku ya ?" baekhyun diam dan mulai terisak.

"bukan begitu baekhyun sayang, tapi aku tidak mau melamarmu diatas panggung. Aku tidak mau sama seperti kris. Aku ingin melamarmu tapi tidak seperti itu"

"lalu seperti apa, chanyeol ayo bilang ?" ucapan baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan chanyeol.

"tidak sekarang sayang, kalo aku bilang itu tidak surprise lagi. Lebih baik kita buat baekhyun kecil sekarang" chanyeol menyeringai. Membuat baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan langsung menutup pintu. Tapi kemudian pintu itu terbuka kembali, chanyeol menempel tulisan di pintu kamar tersebut kemudian nutup dan menguncinya. Suho berjalan melewati kamar baekyeol,suho terkejut . Bagaimana mungkin chanyeol bisa menempel tulisan seperti itu "jangan ganggu kami, kami sedang bercinta". Suho hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membaca tulisan yang ditempel chanyeol dan pergi dari depan kamar itu.

END

ditunggu saran , kritik dan lain-lainnya ^_^


End file.
